Shattered
by Archosy
Summary: R&R! Ron is heartbroken when his fiance is taken from him in a Death Eater attack. It doesn't take but a moment to shatter society and the ones around you. A moment was all it took for Ron Weasley, and he'll do anything to get the pieces back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a short story that is co-authored with me and my friend Desi. The story's going to be less than ten chapters, but we aren't for sure how many yet. Just so you know, this chapter remains unbeta'd, but I hope you like it anyways. Please tell us what you think and note that this **is not a Ron/Hermione story**, it just starts as one.

**Disclaimer:** If I was JKR, I would make Hermione marry Draco.

* * *

With a muttered curse, Ronald kicked a chair out of his way as Remus made his way outside the room to overlook the rest of the rooms. Ron sighed in frustration while allowing a tear to fall. More followed as he looked at the bed that Hermione had slept in merely hours before. Now the bedspread had been torn to shreds, along with the pillows, there were feathers everywhere from where the pillows had been slashed open. Everything had been going wrong – when Voldemort died everything was supposed to be perfect. Destiny had a different plan. Everyone was dying, and he could do nothing to stop it. Everything in his power wasn't enough. It seemed he could do nothing but stand and watch as the people he grew up with die. 

If Harry had been there, everything would have been okay. Everyone who loved him followed him, he was a born leader. Ron wasn't, and couldn't deny that. He was the amazing Harry Potter; people would follow him to their death. Sadly, it was just _his_ death, along with many others that accompanied him. Harry died saving the world, or what was thought to be true. He saved them from Voldemort, but now there was even more chaos to defeat - and this time, they had to do it without their leader to guide them.

He looked around the room, where the blue seemed to be faded without her presence. The black stripes seemed bolder and overtook the room, reminding anyone that entered of the doom that had occurred. The blood splatters only enforced it, giving the room an even gloomier cast. The brown sheets on the bed lay in disarray, chairs were randomly thrown about, pots and pans in the kitchen littered the floor, and a cup of coffee had dropped and now stained the beige carpet. Everyone was afraid to move anything in case there was a vital clue in the arrangement. Of course, all of this was folly. None of it was going to give them any clue as to where she was.

Everyone who had seen this all had an idea who took her and were pretty positive about it– the new order of Death Eaters or their new leader himself – Draco Malfoy. The bastard himself would take time out of his life to destroy what was left of The Golden Trio.

It had been no less than a year since Lord Voldemort's downfall when Draco Malfoy took control over the remaining Death Eaters and named himself their leader. Tales had been told that Draco was named at birth to be the Dark Lord's successor, and that he'd been trained his entire life for such an event as this one. Ron had been hoping for the chance himself to be the one to kill the bastard. This event made him desire to do so even more.

With a sigh, Ronald took a deep drink out of the fire whiskey he held in his hands. So much had gone wrong. At 21 and everything was going wrong. True enough, Voldemort was defeated when they were 17. From there, everything grew gradually worse instead of better. Deciding that he was getting no where by drinking away his troubles, he decided to begin going through the many papers that littered his fiancé's desk. Perhaps, just maybe, there would be a clue.

Looking in the drawers first, he pulled each one open. Nothing occupied them, except the one in the top-right corner. In it was rather large book that turned out to be a photo album. Ron smiled as he saw the picture of him, Hermione, and Harry during their first year at Hogwarts. He traced along the faces of his friends - only he was remaining. Flipping the pages, he found some of the rest of the Weasleys, some of her parents, Tonks and Remus, and he stopped at one that immediately caught his eye. This one was of Harry and Ginny sitting out under a tree in a lip lock. They pulled apart before waving at the camera. Harry and Ginny were gone forever; he would never speak to them again or hear them laugh together.

Turning the page again, he noticed there was a picture of him and Hermione trapped in a loving embrace. This was taken just a day ago, when they had dinner at the Weasleys. The two smiled at the camera, and Ron watched as he gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek in the picture. Ron felt a pang in his stomach. He had no idea where she might be, he didn't know if she was alive or not. If he knew that this was going to happen the very next day after that picture was taken, he would have kissed her a million more times to show her how much he loved her, he would have married her right there, he would have protected her.

Ron felt guilty at this. He knew that it was dangerous for Hermione; he knew that she should be watched at all times. If only he'd protected her more, maybe this wouldn't have happened...If only they'd protected Ginny more...maybe none of it would have happened at all...Shaking his head, he rid himself of the thought. _What's done is done and can't be changed_, he thought getting back to the task at hand.

As he rummaged through the papers Ron's hand paused with his hand over a little black notebook. He knew from many screams at him that this was her personal diary, and she wouldn't want anyone to read it…but if it continued to reveal a clue as to where she might have been taken… Ronald ran his hand over the velvet cover of the diary and quickly looked around. Hearing the pops of the disappearing Order members, he strode over to the bed and carefully sat down on it, being cautious not to sit on anything. He carefully opened the book and turned to the last entry. Finding the beginning of it, he traced his fingers over her delicate writing. Taking a deep breath, he began to read the entry silently.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a two years since Harry's...you know, and three years since Ginny's. I can't believe I haven't seen or spoke to them in all this time. I guess I better get used to it, but I really can't believe I'm never going to talk to either of them every again. _

_They were good people, amazing people, what did they do to deserve this? Both of them have had such hard times throughout their childhood, the least they deserved was to live out the rest of their life. And to find out Ginny was the horocrux…that was a life shocker. Harry didn't want to kill her, she had won his heart. Ginny wouldn't live with everyone suffering because she was still alive. So she took her own life…she left Harry a letter, though no one knows to this day what it says. He died with it in his hands a year later and no one removed it._

_I mean, it's so hard sometimes. If I didn't have Ron, I don't know how I would survive. He's been there for me so much he doesn't even realize it. These past years have been unbelievable with him; I can't wait till we officially become husband and wife. Then maybe, things will start working out. Although, that's highly unlikely._

_After Voldemort's downfall, we thought it would be better. Now, Draco Malfoy (the one I've mentioned in previous entries, yes the ferret) has taken over and proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord. He's gained much since the incident at Hogwarts, and has become more ruthless than ever before. Killing muggles daily is what I've heard, and killing muggle born. He won't allow any in Hogwarts, now that he controls it as well._

_Hogwarts used to be the only truly safe place. Now that he's taken over, there's no telling how dangerous it is in regular society. It seems to be crumbling before our eyes. There seems to be no Ministry of Magic anymore and there's no way of ruling. We're trying to get our numbers back up for the Order, and try to take Draco down. But, with how long it will take, it worries me. How we live now is alarming in the world, so I just hope we survive to be able to defeat him. The longer it takes, the harder it is. I just worry about one thing. How much longer can we survive like this? I don't mean to whine, I enjoy that I've made it to 21…I just wish my friends could also be here with me._

_I hear a noise outside the door, so I'm going to invest-_

Ronald hit the wall in frustration. He didn't bother to tend to his now bleeding knuckles. All he could do was stare at the scene where his fiance was taken. Judging by the shape of the room, she definitely put up a fight. Otherwise the room wouldn't look like it did. At least that was a comforting thought. She didn't go willingly and made them fight to get her. But by the blood…she ended up being taken by force. This worried Ron, how much more blood was there? And whose blood was it?

Everything was just a mess now. Hermione was right. He couldn't go on without her, as she couldn't him. He had no idea what he would do. But now…he would have to find out. From now on, he would do everything in his power to hunt down the ones that had kidnapped Hermione. She had to be alive, she just had to be. If they wanted to kill her, he didn't understand why they didn't just kill him as well.

Looking around the room once again, he was startled by a pop to his right. Wand ready, he turned to face his brothers arriving. "Come on Ronnikins. We've got to get back to the Order." Fred spoke, they had always concealed their emotions with their humor and whatnot. Glancing around the room one last time, Ronald muttered, but disappeared with a pop.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Ron took a look around to see everyone left from the Order sitting in front of him with worried eyes. Remus had arrived earlier, and was sitting next to his mother with a saddened look across his face. Ron had told him not to tell anyone what had happened just yet, that he would. Though, anyone could tell that just by the look on his face that something horrible had happened. The only other time they had seen him like this was right after Tonks' death. Ron looked away, so many people that he wished to see were no longer here. Tonks, Bill, Moody, his father...they were all gone.

He became detached for a while after his father's and Harry's death. For the first week or so, Ron didn't even talk to anyone at all. Barely would he eat, and he never left his room unless it was to use the bathroom. Many thought that he was going mad, and sometimes he believed it to be true. Though, Hermione never once gave up on him. Every day she would come to his room and attempt to talk to him. Food would be brought by her whenever she appeared with a small tray. She helped him from losing his mind, she was his savior. Now, she needed saving and he would try his hardest to find her.

His attention was brought back as Molly stood up. She walked over to him and traced the cut across his cheek that the Death Eater had caused. It was still bleeding, and he could feel the bruise forming on his cheek. He realized now that it had been just a distraction to get Hermione while he was unable to reach her. Lucky enough, the Death Eater's mask fell off, revealing their face. A gasp had escaped Ron when the mask fell to reveal that Cho Chang was behind it. Never in a million years would he believe Cho to do such a thing. Ron knew that she would be the first one that he would kill if he ever met with her again. She dated his best friend for Merlin's sake, she lost her first love as a mere teenager, he didn't see why she would take his away from him.

_"Cho! What are you doing following _him_?!"_

_"You don't know who you're dealing with. He has a way of...persuasion, and soon he will have something else dear to you." Cho smirked. _

_"Persuasion with what, your life?!" Ron yelled, she glared at him. He knew he must warn Hermione, fast. Ron's eyes darted for his wand that had fallen a foot away from where he was. She had her wand pointed at him and when she saw him diving for his wand, she kicked him in the gut. He grunted, and gave her a look of pure disgust before kicking her feet, causing her to trip and fall. This gave him time to grab his wand and mutter a curse. A scream caught his attention. His name was yelled, and he suddenly knew what Cho was talking about a moment before. Looking back, he saw her smirking before apparating away. _

_"Hermione!" He screamed running to meet an empty room._

Ron shook his head, trying to rid the horrid memory. He knew that the memory of her screaming his name would always be burned permanently into his mind. Never would he forget that. She was calling for help, for him, but he didn't make it.

"Ron, what's happened?" Molly asked in a worried tone. "Remus just told us there was another attack."

In a very upset tone, he replied, "It's Hermione. She's been taken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys like this chapter, it goes a bit more into Hermione during this one. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, we enjoyed reading them. Please tell us what you think of this chapter. )

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Sadly. No.

* * *

"No!" Molly gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth in shock. "It can't be true. Hermione's - " She tried to reason.

"With the Death Eaters." Ron answered silently, looking at the floor. He was angered a bit when Molly refused to believe him

"She must be with - "

"She's gone mum! We searched everywhere! If only you seen her room, it was torn into pieces. There was so much blood..." Ron whispered the last part, squinting his eyes. He was hoping to wake up from this nightmare, but it seemed that no such thing was happening. Molly placed her hand to stroke Ron's arm to console him.

Ron yelled and hit the vase sitting on the table near him, sending it crashing to the ground. Kicking the coffee table, he startled the ones sitting in front of him. Molly stepped back surprised at her son's actions. Remus stood up to grab Ron before he harmed someone by accident. When he stopped thrashing about, Ron began to sob uncontrollably. His knees gave out suddenly, causing Remus to catch him from falling on the now broken table. He stopped him from landing on the table, but Ron still remained on the ground on his knees with only his elbows supporting his weight.

Everyone looked sympathetically at Ron. No one had ever seen him like this, not even after Harry or his father's death. Of course, Hermione was about all he had left, with the exception of them. She was his only close friend he had left dear to him and now she was take so suddenly, leaving them wondering whether she was still alive or not.

"Ron, this is a tragedy to befall us all, but this isn't going to help get Hermione back. We need to make a plan." Remus spoke, attempting to calm Ron. Ron sniffed, while his face still sat inches above the floor, and tried to clear up the few tears that had fell. Pushing his strength into his arms, he pulled himself up to regain his composure knowing that Remus was right. Wallowing over this wouldn't help Hermione any more, and help is what she needed most. By now, his sadness had been overcome with anger.

He clenched his fists, "How about I kill the son of a bitch that took her?" He suggested, and thought of killing Draco. Death by Ron's hand is the least thing he deserved, he deserved to suffer. Draco deserved to suffer the same way he made them suffer throughout their childhood; and now during their time as adults. How he used to insult Hermione; how he called her 'mudblood'; how he always thought of her not to be worthy of his time. She was three times the person he was and more, _he_ didn't deserve _her_ time.

"We have another name of a Death Eater. Cho Chang." Collective gasps echoed around the room. Hands flew to their owner's mouths, and Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at him as though he were crazy. They had the same type of reactions to the news as Ron did, complete shock and disbelief.

"No, you must be going bonkers." He argued, this stopped Ron in his tracks. He grabbed Justin by the collar of his shirt and raised him above the ground. His 6' 0" towered over Justin's 5' 7" height. Justin began to cower as he saw the look on Ron's face.

"You don't believe me? I've just seen the love of my life be snatched away in front of my very eyes. The people that took her, I'll never forget them. I don't think anyone would." He said before throwing Justin back towards the couch. "If you see her, tell me. I want to be the one to kill her." People were aghast at Ron's urge to murder, he'd never acted like this before.

"Ron, please, calm down." Lavender Brown urged, knowing that his anger was infamous. If he got too angry, there was no telling what would happen.

"Calm down? Calm down? My fiancé has been kidnapped, how do you expect me to calm down?" Ron growled, his voice rising. He hadn't meant to scare off Lavender, but she retreated back to her seat. Molly stood up now.

"Ronald Weasley! I know this is a very hard time for you but Lavender here was just trying to help you. Nothing is going to help if you don't calm down." She scolded him.

He gave an apologetic look towards Lavender. "I'm sorry Lav, Justin, I-I didn't mean to -"

"It's alright. We know you're upset right now." Lavender smiled at him, he looked before getting a look from Justin that showed that he accepted his apology. He began pacing until someone spoke again.

"How are we going to go about this?" Parvati Patil asked. Her twin sister Padma had been one of the unlucky ones to be tortured by Bellatrix during the final battle. Unlike Frank and Alice Longbottom, she didn't lose her sanity. Instead, she lost her life. Parvati never seemed the same since. Before Parvati could get to avenge Padma, Neville had already gotten rid of Bellatrix.

"Everyone, we are going to work nonstop until we find her. Research anything you can, look over everything that might be a clue." Ron began saying.

"What if it's a total waste of time? I know she's very important and close to us, but what if there's nothing we can do? It's vital we don't waste any unnecessary time so we can train to overthrow the new army of Death Eaters. Hermione's proven to be able to care for herself - " Kingsley Shacklebot spoke but stopped when Ron sent him a menacing glare.

"We are not going to miss anything that might lead us to where she is. If you find anything, and I mean anything that will help lead to her location, tell me immediately." Ron spoke, acting as though Kingsley hadn't said that. He realized that he needed to be the one conducting her search. Now, it was time for him to be the leader. After all, he knew the most about her; he was her fiancé after all. It was his turn to be the one for them to follow, and his turn to save her. "We have to find her soon if we want her alive." He suddenly had an afterthought,

With a groan, Hermione placed her hand on her head. Everything was disorientated. The last thing she remembered was putting away her journal when… Hermione quickly shot out of her bed and looked around. At the moment she was in a stone cell, which did not help anything at all. There were numerous cells throughout the wizarding world – especially in the world today. Above the cot she had been laying on was a small square cut out of the wall, leaving Hermione to assume there was a window placed farther back in it that filtered in the little amount of light she could see.

Taking every detail in of the room, she was able to make out the faint lines where a door would have been – so the room obviously used to be used by muggles. In the bottom was still a slot for food, and oddly enough, there was a small plate with a very minimal slop on it. Before she rushed over to obey the commands of her growling stomach, Hermione took in the small bed she had been sleeping on and the chair located in the corner. Lying on the floor was a quill and piece of paper, either left in here by mistake judging by the way they looked dropped, or left there purposely so she would begin to feel a false sense of security.

No longer able to ignore the needs of her body, Hermione quickly grabbed the plate and carried it over to the cot. Sitting down cross legged she quickly used her fork and downed the slop, not really registering the taste at all. After the plate was gone, Hermione sighed, this definitely would never satisfy her hunger. Hoping to be able to conjure some food to gain energy to escape, she felt her jeans absently to see if they would have mistakenly forgotten to take her wand. Fortunately for them, they were very smart and didn't forget – though unfortunate for her.

A thought struck her. Who else was in there with her when she was captured? Was anyone else taken? Was anyone hurt? Or worse, killed? Then she stopped, Ron! She began to worry instantaneously. The only thing she could do was hope that he hadn't been hurt. If only she'd left something that might help them. Scolding herself, she hoped that Ron found her diary, and began trying to find a way out. This failed miserably, there was absolutely no way out without a wand.

Desperately, she listened for any noise or sign of life outside her cell, though the walls were thick, and the light through her room startled her as a pair of legs walked across her window, causing shadows to jump up on the opposite wall. Climbing on the cot, she tried to pull herself up high enough to be able to see outside the cell, but had no luck. Sinking back down, she reached out for the chair and was barely able to grab it without standing up. Pulling it over, she lifted it up onto the cot near the poles holding it up, and climbed on top of the stair. Looking out, she was able to see a cobbled walk way and several buildings across the street. The place reminded her of downtown muggle London, but it didn't make any sense for them to be there.

A sudden pop behind startled Hermione enough to cause her to fall backwards off the chair. As she went backwards her head hit against the wall and she slid down. Muttering a curse, she put her head in her hands and looked down at her feet, wishing she had shoes to cover her bare feet. Without even bothering to look up, Hermione muttered angrily at the person. "Why the hell would you just pop in like that? I might have been peeing or something." Hermione was well beyond the point of caring about being a proper and well mannered child.

The figure had a Death Eater mask on; this could possibly be the person that captured her. Entering the cell, they cursed at her, before slapping her forcibly. With a hand on her stinging cheek, she glared at the mysterious person. Obviously, he was just sent to check on her to make sure she didn't try anything. She smirked as he popped out of sight again to the hallway. Supporting her elbow on her knee, she placed her chin in her hand and sighed.

This was just bloody fantastic. Winning the war was supposed to bring happiness in the world, not destroy it further. Draco Malfoy had always caused trouble for people, and now he was ruling the world by his fingers. He controlled the schools, the Ministry (what's left of it at least), everything. Hermione never felt prouder of herself while thinking of the night of the final battle when she and Ron killed his parents. Narcissa wasn't easy to overcome though. She was a well brought up witch in intellect, but she was a Slytherin as well. Both Death Eaters tried every sneaky trick in the book to rid of Hermione and Ron, but they managed to take them down. Hermione smirked, as if applauding herself.

She remembered Lucius coming towards her when noticing his wife had been killed by a muggleborn. He was outraged, knocking Ron down with a spell, and Hermione had clumsily tripped over a root protruding from the ground. Worry had filled her that day as Lucius advanced on her with a murderous glint in his eyes. Staggering backwards, she failed miserably to regain her balance, and thought for sure that she would die. All of a sudden Lucius had fallen to the ground, dead. Behind him was Ron pointing his wand where Lucius was, his hand trembling. Ron had definitely saved her life; there was no doubt in her mind. After that, it helped progress their relationship further, and Hermione was beyond happy with that. He had definitely earned much respect and admiration that day, a lot from her.

Another presence appeared in front of her cell, much smaller than the Death Eater. In rags and a small bow to hold what hair there was appeared a house elf with something in its arms, much too big for them to be carrying. Hermione scrambled over to the cell bars and wrapped her small fingers around them. The house elf jumped back, frightened at her sudden action. "No, don't be afraid. Please, don't be afraid of me." Hermione spoke sincerely, the house elf's ears perked up more. "I'm Hermione, what's your name?" The house elf took a cautious step closer to the bushy haired girl, whose hair was now matted and mangled and whose skin was dirty and scraped. Now with Draco ruling, house elves were treated crueler than ever before which disgusted Hermione at their treatment.

"I is Willa, Miss." Willa introduced herself with a smile, hoping that this person wasn't as cruel as her masters were. The house elf jumped as Hermione pointed at something, she darted to see if her masters were behind her. Luckily, Hermione was only pointing to the bundle in her arms. Quickly, she handed it to Hermione, backing to the far corner of the cell.

Hermione grabbed the bundle as it was thrust towards her. Almost immediately after Hermione grasped the material, Willa took off; in her place, stood the same Death Eater from earlier that had slapped her. Going as far as possible from the Death Eater, she let go of the material and let it unfold neatly before her. Holding it against herself, she saw that it was a gown, and a fine one at that. It was much too expensive for anything she, Ron, and all the Weasley's together could have purchased. So what was it doing in her possession, why did Willa hand it to her? As if reading her thoughts, the guard answered. "You're supposed to wear it" He commanded.

"No shit" Hermione rolled her eyes. She became satisfied when she seen the guard clench his fists in anger. Hermione looked at them confused, why was she to wear this? She was a prisoner! He went on her side of the cell, closing in on her. "Bitches do not speak above their superiors." From how close he was, Hermione found that this was Theodore Nott. He certainly got a bit bigger, that was for sure.

"Hungry?" He teased her once more. Hermione couldn't take the time to retort, as her hunger was once again taking over; she nodded eagerly. That slop was never going to satisfy her hunger, and everyone knew that. They were teasing her with the food. "Well get the bloody gown on, clean up and come down. The master wants you for dinner."

"A master who is a coward beyond words? A master who sends servantsto do his dirty work for him because he is incapable to it on his own?" Hermione mocked, earning another slap from Theodore. This slap sent her staggering to regain her balance. She raised her hand to hit him in return, but he caught her before she was able to strike. Wagging a finger of his other hand in front of her, he scolded her before throwing her down on the cot.

By the word 'master', Hermione knew Theodore was talking about Draco, and looked at him, horrified. What was he playing at? Hermione thought that by kidnapping her, it was an intention to harm her, not to wine and dine her. Draco Malfoy wanted her to join him for dinner. Throwing the gown at Theodore as if it were no more than rags, she snorted, "Tell your _master_, that there's no way in hell that I'm going to eat with the likes of him."

This angered Theodore more than anything. Hermione gasped as he suddenly reached and grabbed her by the hair. Grabbing his wand, he muttered the body-bind curse to make sure she didn't try to escape. Hermione yelped by accident as he yanked her along by the roots of her tender head. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of them hurting her. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and brought her face close to his. "You _will_ dress yourself for dinner with the master, or I will dress you myself." He began to smirk. Hermione wanted to hurt him for making such a suggestion. "Or maybe, we can have her own little fun later," He winked at her. All Hermione could do was stand there while he could do whatever her wanted. She couldn't blink back the tears that were falling now and prayed that someone would find her.


End file.
